Noblesse Oblige
by newstormtiger
Summary: She was woman of simplicity. He was a man of nobility. She was bounded by nothing. He was chained by tradition. Her past was mysterious. His future was decided by others. Two paths crossing each other because of a game she began. How will things end?
1. Prologue

Greetings!  
>I am new at writing stories so please go easy on me!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

* * *

><p>Flinching at every sound of footsteps she heard, hazel pools scanned the room. Her long bony fingers played at the hem of her white laboratory dress. The smell of antiseptic filled the closed room painted in bright white.<p>

"Oneechan" large teal eyes stared at her own. A small boy at the age of seven called. His voice was high and shaky. She opened her arms and the boy moved closer to her body searching for heat. The sound of the moving automated doors made her jump in surprise. She clutched the young boy tightly ignoring the pain the injuries she had caused. The boy clutched tightly on her dress trembling furiously.

"Good boys are brave, You-chan. Don't worry, oneechan is here, right?" she whispered softly. The boy eased his clutch on her dress. The door flew open revealing a blonde haired man in his twenties. The man observed the children who blankly reflected his sharp amethyst pools. He smiled cheerfully. A parade of ghouls appeared and surrounded him. He took a step back and produced a long whip like vine from a seed. After much effort, he exterminated the summons single handed. He slowly took a step forward.

"I am not here to harm you"he reasoned. The girl gently places the boy on the floor and conjured a small ball of gale. "I am Anjo Narumi, a school teacher" he persisted. The girl conjured a massive amount of water blade and fired it to the growing ball of gale making a dangerous ice blade fired to the man. The man who introduced himself as Narumi struggled to dodge the fast ice blades thrown at him. "I am here to save you and your young brother from the organization" he continued still dodging the blades flying towards him. For one second, his eyes never left the body of the girl who effortlessly used her alice to create a high level technique like ice blades. A cold sharp blade barely scratched the left part of his neck. He inhaled. The girl mimicked his actions much to his amusement. The flying ice blades dropped on the floor as soon as gravity took a hold on it. He then realized that she was also controlling the gravity when she was making the ice blade. He approached her softly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and sighed. As soon as his breath leave his lungs, a strong force of air was released from the lungs of the little girl causing Narumi to be blown away.

"We do not compromise with a stranger" she stated. Her eyes wild and firm. The boy slowly stood up and trudged towards her. She patted his dark silver head and picked him up. With the remaining amount of strength he has, he slowly took a postcard from his pocket and hand it to the young boy gawking at the piece of paper. The boy turned towards his sister who nodded as an answer to his silent inquiries. He took the card from the now unconscious Narumi.

"The card said it was from Hotaru-neechan, Mikan-oneechan" he informed. The young girl slowly formed a sinister smile on her lips and chuckled. Her eyes slowly changing to red as her blood boil in anticipation for the future.

"Shall we play for a bit, Youichi? Let's turn all our plan into a game, shall we?" The boy tilted his head and smirked. He jumped down from his sister's arms landing gracefully on the floor in his glorified adult form.

"A game, is it?" He asked. He stared at the moaning figure on his feet and smirked. He spun around and stared at the wide open door that leads to an endless hallway of white. "A game to kill time, it sounds interesting. Count me in" he raised his hands cheerfully.

"First, we must deal with _this_" Mikan said pointing at the pathetic figure stirring on her feet. Youichi turned back to his child form coldly poked the sleeping Narumi. Rubbing his eyes open, he peered at the room.

_**"We are coming with you" **_they said in unison.


	2. The First Noble Duty

**_The first noble duty: To state one's name before you ask for someone's name_**

* * *

><p>Alice Sky Academy. The only institution of nobles in the world. It is a traditional school for the sons and daughters of noble alice clans around the world. Fifty years ago, after the world has found out the existence of special gifts called alice. The families that ruled the backstage of history surfaced and has made the floating school of alices. Now the prestigious Alice Sky Academy is the world's number one school for alices.<p>

Four months have passed since Narumi returned from the his mission and his usual activities has resumed. He was pondering upon the thought of the children that he saw on the laboratory when he stumble upon his good friend, Misaki. Misaki is a teacher at the Alice Sky Academy. Unlike Narumi who possess feminine traits, Misaki has a masculine stature and boyish charms even at his twenties. He has a brown hair and eyes that compliments each other. "Narumi! Where have you been? Yukihara-sama has been calling for you"

"Yukihara-sama? Oh! Thanks, Misaki" He walked pass his colleague and friend. Treading upon the seemingly endless hallways of the vast academy. Narumi found himself standing in front of a large oak door. He knocked on the door softly but loud enough to be heard. A stern commanding voice ordered him to come in. The first thing he noticed upon his entry was the two children sitting comfortably on the sofa watching tv. He stopped frozen on his tracks. "You called Yukihara-sama?"

"Yes. Sit down Narumi" He did as he was told. The man in his twenties seated comfortably behind the high school principal office table emitted an aura of a king. His light blonde haired was basked in the golden rays of the sun. His cold blue eyes scanned him like he was peeling his mask one by one. He gulped.

"This is my niece and the heir of the Hijiri clan. They will be under your care from now on. The Yukiharas and the Hijiris seems to be grateful to you for finding their respective leaders. Their mother, Yuka Azumi, would like to speak to you and so is their great grandfather, Sakura Tatsuo"

"I am honored, Yukihara-sama. I didn't expect them to be from the noble clan" Mikan chuckled while Youichi scowled. Mikan wiped of the cookie crumble on Youichi's face making the man in front of them glance warmly.

"During their last vacation three years ago, they was suddenly kidnapped and their whereabouts are lost. This bring devastation to the families, them being found gave the family another thorn taken out from them. Afterall, they are the only eligible successor to the seat" Narumi glanced at them with disbelief but nonetheless offered the same cheerful smile which Mikan replied with the same. "Now then, I will not hold much of you time. Please lead the two of them in their respective classrooms" Narumi nodded and stood up before bowing politely. Mikan and Youichi followed suit. They left the office. Narumi saw Serina-sensei, a blonde female teacher who happens to be Youichi's homeroom teacher.

"Serina-sensei, this is Hijiri Youichi the transfer student to your class. may I entrust him with you?" Serina nodded and smiled at Youichi. Youichi has the same scowl plastered on his face and silently followed his teacher. Mikan walked behind the hopping Narumi. They stopped in front of a large door.

"Minna" Narumi slammed the door open and waltzed in. "We have a new transfer student for today" Not minding the anxious stares directed at the door, Mikan silently entered the room causing a ruckus inside the classroom. She cheerfully bowed and introduced herself in a high pitched voice "I am Sakura Mikan. sixteen years old. Pleasure meeting you all" The loud clanking of the metal silenced the room. Their eyes turned to the shocked raven haired girl. She briskly stood up and walked towards the board ignoring the murmurs of the class. She fired a gun on a poor young guy who tried using his alice against Mikan. "Sashiburi Hotaru-chan"

"Mikan?" the girl called. Mikan nodded affirmatively her cheerful smile still on her face. Hotaru fired her gun towards Mikan who skillfully managed to doge every bullet with her smile still intact. Hotaru stared at her with disbelieve and calmly hugged her friend which for three years she has lost all sorts of contact.

"Hotaru-chan, please return to your seat" Hotaru calmly did as she was ordered. Narumi happily nodded. "Now then any questions for Mikan-chan?" Almost all of the students in the class raised their hands. "Yes Iinchou?" A dirty blonde haired boy stood up adjusting his glasses that covered his light brown eyes. Mikan stared at him and smiled sweetly.

"May I refuse to answer his question?" Narumi stared at Mikan who was asking for his permission. The class observed at Narumi and Mikan.

"Do you know Iinchou's question?" Mikan nodded as answer. Iinchou smiled awkwardly and reassured the teacher "its alright, sensei. I'm sure Sakura-san has her reasons" Narumi sighed and picked a green haired girl with irritated green orbs "yes Sumire?"

"Alice? Star rank? Alice class? and noble family?" Mikan smiled at her innocently. Narumi sighed at the childish behaviour of his student.

"Multi-alice user. One is nullification. Still to be evaluated and I came from the Yukihara and Azumi clan who studied and gained the priviliged to be called a Sakura and also a step-daughter of a Hijiri" the class exchanged their amazement. The girl standing in front of them is a member of the Yukihara, and Azumi clan that along with the Hyuuga, Imai, Nogi, Andou have distinguished their names as the strongest alice noble family. The families hold much influential powers and are said to hold equal power. The mere thought that she was also a Sakura member amazed them even more. The Sakura clan are a group of elite alice user that are said to have unravel the mysteries of their alice and are able to use their alices at their maximum potential. Lastly, the Hijiri's is the spiritual clan that hold different alice rituals. They are said to be the holy clan that even the prominent clans respect.

Narumi smiled awkwardly at the girl's blunt honesty. "Now then, Mikan-chan you can seat next to Natsume-kun. He will be your partner" Narumi pointed to a sleeping figure whose face is covred by a manga. She nodded and took the seat assigned to her. Narumi waltzed out of the classroom after bidding goodbye to his class. A group of snobby girl led by the same girl who raised a questions just a few moments ago surrounded Mikan who was still cheerfully grinning.

"You better know your position. Just because your a member of the Yukihara doesn't mean you can do what you want. You are just a stupid member of the family. I am Sumire Shouda the future head of the Shouda clan." Mikan stared at her with no interest. She glanced at the sleeping figure next to her then sighed.

"You really know nothing, ne?" The girl who claimed to be Sumire reddened in anger.

"Say what, you bitch?"

"Must I really repeat my words? I said you're dumb"

"Shouda stop that" Hotaru exclaimed. Mikan stared at her and smiled cheerfully.

"And if I don't? You can't hurt me Imai or you will break the noble's code of duties and conduct" Sumire produced sharp claws from her hands and attacked Mikan whose arms got injured and was bleeding. Mikan clicked her tongue and took a hold of Sumire's claws. Sumire stared at her with disbelief. "Are you trying to break the code?" Mikan smirked evilly and broke Sumire's claws. They watched the fragment of the sharp claws falling on the floor. Mikan produced the same ice blade that injured Narumi and directed it towards Sumire but a wall of fire suddenly appeared and melted the ice.

"Natsume-sama" Sumire happily called before the sleeping figure took out the manga on his face and slowly stood up revealing his crimson orbs that has irritation spelled on it. "Thank you for saving me" He scowled as he ran a finger on his raven hair.

"I didn't save you. It was the obligation of the Hyuugas" He said in a cold voice. Mikan chuckled amused making the said boy twitch in irritation. "You. What is your name?"

"Isn't it also a noble's duty to state one's name before you ask for another"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Not really"

"You! What do you think you are doing breaking the noble's code of ethics?" Sumire demanded making Mikan smile sweetly.

"Those rules cannot tie me. I am bounded by nothing at all. Shouda Sumire"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just as she said. How stupid can you get? Didn't she say it already? She possess the nullification alice and came from the Yukihara family. Get this in that thick skull of you. That idiot is the future head of the Yukihara family and an eligible successor to the Azumi family" Sumire backed away. She heard about the news that occurred three years ago but didn't think that she would crossed the line against the future head of two of the prominent clan. She quickly apologized.

"Hyuuga Natsume" The man stated making Mikan glance at him. She confusedly stared at him. "A noble must first announce his identity first before he ask for the name of another noble of equal rank"

"True. It seems you have been sleeping during my introduction. I am Mikan Azumi Yukihara-Sakura-Hijiri. I also go by the name of the Walpurgis Princess. I am honored to be your partner. Prince of Fire, Black Cat, Natsume Hyuuga-san"

* * *

><p>I am very honored to receive good reviews from commented about the summary. I am really glad that you like it. I was watching King Arthur when this story suddenly struck me. I was struggling on the first chapter but glad it came out well. I hope this chapter is not any disappointment though. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.<p>

=newstormtiger=


	3. The Second Noble Duty

I am very sorry for the very late upload. I caught a cold and was banned to use the compie for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Noble Duty: Obtain a noble familiar suited for your rank<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good Luck!" the bubbly blonde haired teacher encouraged his students. A certain pair was pissed off at how irresponsible the school was at deciding the crucial event of their life. A certain genius inventor was releasing murderous aura when the recollection of the events that occurred an hour ago flashes in her mind.<p>

_**Rewind**_

_After the commotion Mikan's arrival caused the whole classed settled in their seats. A few introduction were made and Jinno-sensei, the math teacher, ended the class taking special interest on the new student who blankly stared at him during his lessons. _

_'Sensei, aren't you gonna decide on Sakura-san's star rank?' a random student asked making the teacher spun his heels. He sharply scanned the room earning shivers from the students. He sighed as if remembering something bothersome and stared at the new student who was cheerfully smiling back at him. The man next to her, who was unusually present in his class, stared at him coldly. _

_'About that matter a certain event is about to be held that would decide her rank depending on the results she produced' the class stared at the new student wide eyed. Jinno briskly walked out of the room leaving his students curious and nervous. As soon as the loud footsteps disappeared a certain bubbly teacher waltzed inside the classroom with his disturbing ballerina get up. The class shared their disgust with the expressions plastered on their faces. _

_'I thought Narumi-sensei was normal' was a loud statement that escaped the mouth of the enigmatic student. Her chocolate eyes stared at the teacher with interest making the class sighed in relief. Narumi clapped his hands catching every attention. The class was used to his unspoken tradition of getting himself into his weird hobby every time he thinks an absurd activity or make a very important announcement. _

_'I know everyone knows about the noblities traditions and one of the most interesting traditions is for a noble to have a familiar" the class exchange looks of confusion and stared at a certain brown haired boy who possessed the alice of mind reading. He laughed awkwardly at the mentally thrown questions his classmates have and the scariest of it all comes from a certain raven haired inventor who happens to be the heiress of a large clan. Knowing fully well that the mind reader received her inquires, her stares pierced through his body and mental blackmailing forced the mind reader to do her bidding. _

_'As everyone is thinking it seems today we will enter the forest of familiars' A loud sound of a gun firing amazed the whole class as Narumi barely dodged the bullets powerful enough to knock a horse off. Unfortunately, a follow up bullet hit his stomach leaving him cold in the floor. Every head was turned to the inventor who brushed the attention off her shoulders. She walked towards the aisle cruelly kicked the teacher awake. The door creaked open revealing a boy with an adorable pair of cold teal eyes and dark gray hair. _

_'You-chan' _

_'Hota-nee' the boy recognized and walked towards her. The whole class stared at the boy and admired his cuteness which resulted to a large uproar caused by the appearance of massive ghost. Mikan snapped her fingers and the ghost disappeared. Narumi gained his consciousness and stared at Youichi who stared coldly back at him. _

_'That was cruel, Hotaru-chan.' Hotaru glared at the carefree teacher who was smiling happily 'leaving that aside, we will enter the forest of familiars so everyone please prepare yourselves'_

_'How about You-chan, sensei?' a girl in the class inquired. Hotaru and Mikan smirked while Natsume, who was observing the little boy silently, shrugged. Narumi laughed awkwardly unsure of how he would phrase his explanation._

_'well, about Youichi-kun the school agreed upon the request of the Hijiri family that he would be part of this activity' another commotion enveloped the whole of the classroom. Narumi cheerfully put a smile on his face and said 'afterall, You-chan passed the alice test required to take the ceremony with an perfect A ranking and Jinno-sensei was the one overlooking his exam' The class gawked at the poker faced boy. A sudden murderous aura sent shiver to almost all beings in the classroom except for few who are calm about their abilities against the queen of ice. _

_'Now then, Narumi-sensei would you like to explain why we are not informed about this very important event earlier?'_

_'You know Hotaru-chan'_

_'He forgot' the mind reader called as Koko, Kokoro Yome, answered making the teacher laugh nervously. The inventor sighed and held her anger which was very rare for her to do. _

_'Now then everyone please stay with your partners' Narumi instructed earning a grunt from his students. A certain crimson eyed lad stared at the naive looking brunette. 'the activity will be graded in pairs with the exception of You-chan' The whole class was transported at the entrance of the forest. _

_'Don't drag me down' crimson eyes looked at the brunette coldly. _

_'no problem, jerk' the brunette answered sticking her tongue out before walking briskly away irritating the boy. The blonde haired teacher explained the rules while ignoring the glares thrown to him by two scary and pissed students namely Hotaru and Natsume. He showed the entrance of the forest and started the event smoothly._

__Back to the present time, Natsume and Mikan silently walked deeper inside the forest. The forest was eluding its mystical charm. The sky inside the forest was different, it was a deep shade of violet filled with white cloud-like warp holes. The forest itself was very enchanting, many familiars was leisurely walking inside the forest using alice at their will without any restriction. The orange trees that resembles the autumn was enticing every familiars to take a rest under its cool shade. They both observed the tall tree tower that resembles that of a witch tower from the fairy tale books. The large silhouette of the tower with only a single lamp attached near the roof loomed over the whole of the forest. It was a world different from their own. As they go deeper inside the forest, they both observed the power of the familiars changing. They say a familiar figure resting under a tree.

"You-chan" The figure stared at them. The brunette walked towards the boy but clumsily tripped over a stone thus falling flat on the ground. Youichi helped dusting her skirt.

"Baka" synchronized both the boys. Mikan laughed at them earning a glare from both the boys who stared at each other. "I am Hijiri Youichi"

"Hyuuga Natsume" Youichi smirked in which was answered with a grin confusing the brunette at the sudden hit off of the boys. The three of them leisurely walked deeper into the forest. Thirty minutes later, the three of them arrived at the core of the forest where the large tall tree tower stood before them. Youichi felt a strong vibe coming from the tower. There were three entrance and the three of them agreed to take the entrance where they think their familiars called. Youichi took the left entance while Mikan took the center and lastly Natsume briskly walked towards the right entrance.

As soon as she stepped into the entrance she was taken inside a garden full of blue and black roses. The place was pitch dark that the only thing that gives her eyes light was the waning red moon. She neared the cove where she felt a strong surge of energy calling her. She found a boy seated on a chair relaxed. His hair was gleaming silver. He was basked in the light of the red moon. His cold and calculating demeanor suited his sharp and authoritative violet irises behind his monocle. She observed the walking cane next to him and a sword with an unusual silver scabbard that carries the crest of a phoenix flying above a coiled dragon. Their eyes met.

"You have come" She smiled sweetly. Her eyes slowly turning red like that of the moon hanging above them. The boy was slightly taller than him and has the aura that exudes royalty. He motioned for Mikan to come closer and sit on a vacant chair across him. Mikan obeyed and observed him carefully. He appeared fragile with his porcelain skin and lean figure but she felt his power just by looking at his eyes. He elegantly reached for the cup of tea and drank it leisurely. "How about a cup of tea?"

"Sounds good" She accepted the tea cup and bravely drank the tea. The boy smiled. She returned his smile cheerfully.

"Quite unusual. I am quite confuse how to brand someone like you. Are you foolish, naive and too trusting, or simply interesting"

"I am no fool nor trusting. If not I would have overlooked the presence of your companion, wouldn't I?" A chuckle escaped from the mouth of the young boy. Slowly, a tall man with a lean yet muscular structure reveal himself from the shadows. Mikan greeted him with a bow. The man unlike the silver haired boy his golden hair was elegantly drenched in the red moonlight. He was the exact opposite of the calculating boy seated across Mikan. His eyes showed fury and courage. He carried an aura of a king that leads his soldier to the battlefield. His deep and mysterious orange eyes that resembles the breaking dawn carries the charisma that draws anyone who stared at it. He slowly walked toward them his belt displayed to japanese katana sheathed in a white and black scabbard. "If one wish to kill me, I would have injured myself the moment I stepped inside the entrance"

"Indeed. Pardon our rudeness but just simply wish to test you who came here seeking to turn as into your servant" A chuckle escaped from the lips of the silver haired boy and Mikan. The golden haired man confusedly stared at both of them. Sharp violet orbs stared at Mikan.

"That is quite wrong. I certainly came here seeking a familiar but not a servant. I am not foolish enough to dream of controlling the twin kings which is one force that controlled over the whole forest, am I? I wish for a contract same as those of my ancestors did, a contract of equal privilege"

"Interesting. For a girl of your age to know about the lost contract" the silver haired boy took his monocle off and closed his eyes.

"A nobility must always respect the wishes of their ancestors"

"Indeed. It has been a long while since I was able to chat on equal terms with an alice. I am Rotermund Kaiser and this is my brother Rotermund Kotei. It has been six hundred years since a power such us you possess caused a stirring"

"Your names are very befitting to both of you. The Emperors. I am Sakura Mikan, an alice carrying a cursed existence since birth"

"You are the product of a taboo but your existence is not a cursed one" Kotei said blushing making Kaiser smirked and Mikan smile sweetly. A light red light enveloped the three of them as they reached their agreement. Kaiser's left eye showed the seal of their agreement a red colored pentagram that was also drawn on Kotei's right eye. Mikan's neck showed the marking of their contract a red colored tattoo that covered her body like that of the vine of roses. She took a peek inside her shirt and saw the red moon embedded on the center of her chest. She smiled brightly and her eyes returned to its hazel color making the tattoo disappears and so are the mark on her familiars eyes. They slowly walked towards the exit.

Outside the castle, Youichi was boredly waiting with a tall raven haired lad who was grinning like an idiot. Undearneath his right eye was a black star shaped tattoo. A second after she took a step outside the portal of the entrance, Natsume also appeared along with his female familiar. She has a layered carmine pink hair and cheerful looking pinkish orbs. She has the aura that brings authority unlike Youichi's mysterious yet carefree familiar. It was obvious for the three of them that they all controlled their contract very well since the real power of their familiars was not causing chaos over the space and time of the forest.

"It is rare to have all the rulers of the skies gathered" Kotei stated. Kaiser looked distraught over the scene before him but he regained his calm appearance. He feared the possible outcome of having the balance distorted due to the events.

"Do not worry, Kaiser. Modern nobles are not that bad" Youichi's familiar comforted. Kaiser shot a warning glare at the raven haired boy who ignored it by smiling.

"Your attitude has not change Tsubasa" Natsume's familiar stated irritatedly. Tsubasa grinned at her.

"Your still as hot tempered as usual Misaki"

"Enough of this" Kotei ordered making Kaiser sighed. Mikan giggled at the sight while Natsume stared at the boredly. Youichi was munching the fruit Tsubasa picked for him a few moments ago.

"You have done a good job. Natsume, Mikan, Youichi" Applause echoed throughout the place. Kotei alertly covered Mikan while Kaiser stood calmly next to his master. Tsubasa cheerfully placed Youichi on his arms while Youichi was still munching his fruits leisurely. Misaki shielded Natsume who was standing calmly behind her. "Now, now, no need to be that alert" A figure slowly emerged from the shadows. Narumi revealed himself walking alongside with Hotaru. A blonde haired boy timidly took the place next to Hotaru. His cerulean blue eyes stared at the familiars with awe.

"It seems the complete set of rulers is here" Misaki announced. Narumi smiled with agreement while Hotaru simply stared at them boredly.

"No need to be that happy" Hotaru reprimanded while Mikan, Youichi, Natsume agreed by nodding their head coolly. Narumi tilted his head in confusion and asked "Why?"

"We just did a natural duty of a noble, to obtain a familiar suited for your rank" they synchronized making all the familiars present smirk and Narumi smile. Jinno appeared and stared at Mikan with irritation present on his eyes. He gave her a shining star which he also gave to Youichi.

"From now here on, you are both a member of the Special star rank of the academy. We expect a lot of great things from the both of you" Mikan and Youichi smirked. They left the forest with the powers of their familiars. Kaiser stared at the tree tower smirking enigmatically "Obtain a familiar suited for your rank, huh?" His smirked became wider before her disappeared and followed his master.

* * *

><p>I really hope this chapter does not become that boring. Having familiars was cool. That was the only thing that run on my mind when I was on bed out cold. So I wrote the chapter, I had this feeling that I would regret it if I would not. Anyways, Hope you all enjoy it<p>

Love,

newstormtiger


End file.
